


Drawn by Fate

by fairyglows



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adventure, Almost Dying, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Asexual Character, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends to Lovers, Choi Beomgyu Is Bad At Feelings, Choi Beomgyu-Centric, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I dont know how to tag, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Mutual Pining, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prince Kang Taehyun, Running Away, Slow Burn, TAEGYU centric, There will be swearing, archer choi soobin, basically the fantasy adventure au that nobody wanted, beomgyu does not, beomgyu is some what based off natsu from fairy tail, beomgyu just wants his childhood friends back, cameos of other idols from random groups idk, centered around the word fate, except soobin is also too chicken to talk about his own feelings for yeonjun, fate is an absolute ass, hueningkai also gets to date moa, hueningkai is asexual, it isnt much dw, magic user choi beomgyu, magic user choi yeonjun, ok actually idk if its slow burn ive never written slow burn, probably not beta'd, rated teen for profanity and minor violence, shapeshifter huening kai, slight angst, so are taehyun's parents, soobin just wants taegyu to kiss already good god, taehyun believes in fate, they'll come in later - Freeform, yeonjun is a flirt, yes moa is a character and they are non binary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyglows/pseuds/fairyglows
Summary: Choi Beomgyu wanted nothing more than to rekindle himself with his childhood friends, except fate had a different plan that ended up in the mage finding his crush first out of all four and ending up more in love than he already was.Kang Taehyun never expected to find his childhood best friend outside his castle one night, resulting in him finally escaping his strict royal life. He never thought he'd end up remembering all the little things he loved about him as well. Remind him to thank fate later.or, the taegyu fantasy adventure AU that nobody wanted
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Fate

**Author's Note:**

> hi uh this is my first fic on here after stalking this site for almost 2 years?? ive always wanted to write stuff but inspiration has never hit me until these days lmao.  
> hopefully this story doesnt die. im really hoping i can find motivation to write this story and actually finish it. i also hope you all enjoy it :D
> 
> note// italics are flashbacks from their childhood!

Fate. That world always stuck out to Beomgyu like a sore thumb. He always wanted to believe in fate, that fate was doing the right thing, that everything that happened, that occurred in his life, was for a reason, and those reasons were right. He wanted so badly to believe in fate, and in his destiny as a person, but the older Beomgyu got, the more he started to lose his trust in fate. 

Everyone always spoke so greatly of fate, like fate was some godly being that everyone worshipped. But as time went on, Beomgyu started to realize fate was nothing but a mere concept, a thing to believe in, and a thing to give your trust to, almost like a friend, but if that friend doesn’t return your trust, your love and commitment, then what kind of friendship is it? 

Beomgyu always wanted to believe, he wanted nothing more than to believe that fate was right. So why was he starting to think fate was wrong? 

_“Do you guys believe in fate?”_

Beomgyu remembers the question so clearly. It was Taehyun who had asked it. Small, yet strong and hard headed Kang Taehyun. They boy whom he treasured so dearly. 

_“I’m not sure, I feel like it’s too early to believe in stuff like that, y’know?” Yeonjun had responded, his legs swinging over the side of the treehouse balcony._

_“I don’t think there’s ever too early to believe in anything, Hyung.” Soobin responded, legs crossed on the wooden floor._

_Hueningkai nodded, “Soobin-Hyung is right, fate is what brought us all together, right?”_

_Yeonjun only turned to look at the group with a smile, “You’re right, fate brought us all together. Maybe..maybe I do believe in fate then, ‘cus you guys are the best thing that ever happened to me.”_

_Taehyun grinned, standing up abruptly, “Then let’s hope fate keeps us together, then! And if fate decides they want to tear us apart, we won’t let it happen!” He declared, raising his small fist into the air, making the other four boys all laugh._

_“Yeah, let’s show fate it can’t stop the power it brought together!” Soobin agreed, “Now let’s go catch some frogs!”_

They were only kids back then, and none of them knew fate had other plans, and how fate apparently changed all of their minds. None of them even thought to remember about the promise they all made together, about how if something happened, they’d stick together. Beomgyu still remembers the day everything went down, the day he lost all hope in fate. 

_“Has anyone seen Tyun today?” Beomgyu asked, eyeing the group of boys sitting in front of him. They never had a treehouse hangout without one of the group members. Taehyun had said he’d be here._

_Soobin only shook his head, “No..he said he’d be coming to play today though…”_

_Hueningkai only frowned, scooting over to the treehouse window to peer out of it, looking for his friend as well._

_“Well...we can’t just go and find him. You know he doesn’t want us going to his house. Or well...castle..” Yeonjun huffed._

_Beomgyu sighed, “Sucks being friends with royalty, they can never hangout!”_

_Yeonjun only scooted over to Beomgyu, placing a hand on his shoulder, “Hey now, I’m sure he didn’t mean to miss our hangout, Gyu. You know we all have our at home lives. Soobin showed up late once because he had to go watch his father in an archery tournament, remember?”_

_Beomgyu only pouted with a sad nod, before Hueningkai suddenly shrieked, “TAEHYUN!”_

_The three other boys all lifted their heads as they saw Taehyun come scrambling out of the bushes from where his home was. Except he didn’t look excited to hangout. At all._

_The four boys all quickly made their way down the treehouse ladder, eager to see their friend that they haven’t seen for a week. Then the four noticed the saddened look on Taehyun’s face._

_“Taehyunnie, what’s wrong?” Soobin asked, bending down a little to look at the smaller boy directly._

_“I-I...I can’t play with you guys anymore…” Taehyun choked back a sob._

_“What! Why?” Hueningkai and Beomgyu both almost said in unison, hearts cracking at the thought of Taehyun not being with them anymore._

_Taehyun shook his head, “My parents...they’re sending me off to Prince school. Since..I’m twelve now..I’m old enough to be signed up. My parents don’t want any distractions..and I’m being sent to a school almost halfway across the country…” He sniffled, wiping the tears that had suddenly escaped his eyes._

_Soobin only embraced Taehyun in a hug, not saying anything. Yeonjun ruffled the younger’s head before smiling reassuringly, “It’s okay, Taehyunnie, as much as we are sad, we’ll find each other again, right?”_

_“Y-yeah...please go on good adventures for me, okay?” Taehyun smiled, letting himself be let out of Soobin’s arms._

_But then Soobin’s face almost fell, “...I don’t think we can, Tyun. If you aren’t here we promised not to hangout, remember?”_

_And that’s where Beomgyu’s heart shattered._

_“Right. We made that promise and we can’t break it! We’ll all find each other again someday, because we know fate has our backs!” Hueningkai grinned._

_“Right!” Taehyun said._

_Hueningkai then spread his arms wide before bringing the four boys close, “Group hug!” He yelled, letting the group fall to the grass in a bundle of laughter._

_“We got this, guys. We’ll all meet again soon. Believe in fate!” Yeonjun spoke, hugging his friends closer one last time._

If only it was that easy. That easy to believe in fate. After that day, none of the four boys hung out together for six years. Taehyun was sent to Prince school to learn his etiquettes and duties, leaving his kingdom behind. Soobin moved to who knows where a couple weeks after Taehyun announced his departure to go to an all boys school where he would continue his family’s archery tradition. He informed the three other boys individually, coming over to each of their homes, tears streaming down his cheeks as he informed them of his leaving. 

Yeonjun suddenly left about a year later, and the only reason Beomgyu found out was from one of the store clerks downtown, saying how he had stopped by to say his goodbyes. But he left Beomgyu without anything. Believe in fate he said. 

Beomgyu had no idea where Hueningkai had gone off to, and frankly by this time he didn’t bother to look. He had already started on his own journey. If there was one thing fate was right about, it was his calling to figure out more about himself. 

Beomgyu had spent the next four years in libraries, at his relatives, with his family, figuring more about his bloodline that nobody seemed to have ever told him about. He figured out he had magic in his veins and decided to master his powers, learning from books, old family friends, and his distant relatives who were also elemental mages. It wasn’t long until Beomgyu had full control over his fire powers, which he of course never knew he actually had until his mother gave him an old diary of writings and adventures past family members had seemed to have written down. He was more determined than ever to figure more about himself, even if it meant travelling across the continent. 

It also wasn't long before Beomgyu had also started to pick up information about his childhood friends on the way, and it was about time he did something on "fate". 

Fate was honestly such a silly thing to Beomgyu, and frankly, he decided he doesn’t believe in fate. Because fate tore his friends from him in a split second, and fate never gave them back. Not yet anyways. 


	2. Journey

“You’re really doing this, huh?” Taehyung asked, legs dangling over the side of the table he was currently seated on. 

Beomgyu scanned over the wall with all his notes and maps, trailing the strings that were pinned down to mark the whereabouts of everyone with his fingers, “How can I not? I need to find them so I can beat their asses for not keeping their promises.” 

Taehyung only chuckled at Beomgyu’s little joke, “What if..they don’t want to be found, Beomgyu? What if you’re just forcing this?” He asked, tone turning serious. 

Beomgyu only sighed, removing his fingers from the board and turning off the small wall lamp to the left of the wall that was giving him light before he wandered over to the table Taehyun was sitting at. He sat down, scanning over the cottage one more time before he would take his leave tomorrow morning. The wall with all his papers and maps was right in front of another small table that had books and more notes where he worked for several months figuring out where everyone could be based on insight from acquaintances. The wall was right next to the bedroom where he slept for the past three years. The table he was sitting at was right across from the living room archway, and right in front of the small kitchen where he and Taehyung had spent their nights together. The kitchen was right next to the front door, and the door was to the left of the small staircase leading upstairs to Taehyung’s room. 

Beomgyu softly smiled as he reminisced on his memories of the small wooden cottage he bought with Taehyung. It was a smaller cottage, made from mahogany wood with thick vines on the outside, surrounded by great oak trees. The cozy home always had a fresh scent, sometimes with a hint of maple from the pancakes they traditionally made every Friday morning. 

“To hell with it.” Beomgyu said, waving a hand, “If fate doesn’t want me to find them again, then it’ll kill me.” 

Taehyung shook his head with a smile and a sigh, “You’re so stubborn, Beomgyu.” He turned to face the younger boy, “I’ve already tried my best to change your mind, but you seem pretty determined to find them, huh?” 

Beomgyu shrugged, “Yeah well...they meant the world to me. They still do...and you know how I am with…” Beomgyu trailed off, face slightly turning pink. 

“Yeah yeah, I know about your little thing. You’re cute, y’know?” Taehyung laughed, reaching a hand out to ruffle the younger’s dark hair, “You have fun out there, okay? Send me a letter or try finding a communication hub to get in touch if you need anything. Or...you could finally purchase your own small communication hyaline for yourself. You could easily get in touch that way.” 

Beomgyu only grimaced, “You know I don’t like those things…” 

“C’mon! They’re so easy to use! And we’ll be able to communicate with each other! It’ll be so easy.” Taehyung pouted. 

Beomgyu rolled his eyes, finally giving in, “Fine. But you’re buying one for me. I’m not wasting my money on some futuristic communication device.” 

“Ugh, fine. I’ll buy you one on your way out tomorrow. For now, as your older brother, I’m ordering you to sleep.” Taehyung said playfully, hopping off the table and hoisting Beomgyu up. 

“Hey!” The younger laughed, letting himself be dragged over to his bedroom, “For one, you’re not my older brother, two, it isn’t even that late, why are you ordering me to sleep?” 

Taehyung pushed open the door with his back before finally picking up Beomgyu and launching him onto the bed, making him flop down and gasp with laughter, “I too am your older brother. I adopted you yesterday.” 

Beomgyu calmed his laughter before sitting up on his elbows, looking at the older boy in the doorway, “That's for children, Taehyung. Your parents would have to adopt me for us to be siblings.” 

“Yeah yeah. Whatever. You know I truly consider you a younger brother.” He smiled, leaning up against the doorframe. 

Beomgyu shook his head with a smile, “And I consider you an older brother. Now get out you sap I’m gonna sleep.” 

“Oh so  _ now _ you’re gonna sleep. Okay I see how it is.” Taehyung fake pouted before grabbing the doorknob, “Night, Beomgyu. See you in the morning.” 

“Night, Taehyungie.” Beomgyu responded, letting his head hit the pillow, eyes closed. 

It wasn’t long before Beomgyu got himself ready for bed, all washed up and cozy. He let his head hit the pillow for the final time that night, closing his eyes to drown in his thoughts. Mixed emotions swirled in his mind, making him wonder if this really was the best idea. He made himself a life with Taehyung and the two were happy living together, but at the same time, most of his past months were spent working and doing research. If Beomgyu wasn’t out at his work, then he was definitely in the town's library, at home, or talking with old childhood acquaintances about his friends whereabouts. The mage only sighed, steadying his breaths before letting himself dive into slumber. 

_ Am I really doing the right thing? Is this truly my fate? _

-

“And there you go, you’re very own communication hyaline!” Taehyung smiled, dropping the crystal like figure into Beomgyu’s hands. He grimaced slightly. 

The crystal was in the shape of a rectangle, but more of a prism. It was small and could easily fit into a satchel, and you communicated with others by putting it up to your ear and talking. Except, to be able to call others, you have to link your hyaline with another person’s while next to each other. Hyalines won’t link automatically to prevent random people from communicating with you. It was very futuristic tech, and frankly, Beomgyu didn’t like it. 

Taehyung then wrapped his arms around Beomgyu, embracing him, “I’m gonna miss you. Go have fun out there, and make sure to bring your friends back here when you find them. You speak so highly about them it makes me wanna meet them.” Taehyung laughed. 

Beomgyu embraced Taehyung back before the two finally split, “Yeah, I’ll definitely do that, If I don’t get killed that is.” He chuckled. 

Taehyung only fakely pouted, “You won’t get killed, you’re Choi Beomgyu! You have fire powers! Just burn them!” 

“Yeah yeah, like I’d do that. That’s how I make enemies and get banned from traveling to places. I’m already banned from three different countries I do not need anymore on that list.” Beomgyu rolled his eyes playfully, making Taehyung laugh. 

“Wait are you actually?” The older laughed out, shoving Beomgyu’s shoulder. His expression then turned serious, “No like, actually. Am I friends with a criminal?” 

Beomgyu only chuckled, humming, not responding to the actual question before looking at the sun, high in the sky, and then back at Taehyung, “Alright, I need to go now, It’s already noon and I can’t waste anymore time.” 

Taehyung nodded, “Yeah..are you sure you have everything? All your notes? Maps? Money? Canteen?” 

Beomgyu rustled through his bag, checking his belongings. Notebook with all his notes and maps pasted in, coin purse, a small first aid kit, enough rations to get him to the next town, two full canteens, and his pocket knife. He then turned back to Taehyung, nodding. 

The older sighed, “Good..and..you’re walking…?” He trailed off, questioning. 

Beomgyu nodded again, “Yup. I’ll be fine. The first town isn’t too far, and I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to grab a carriage or a horse to the next after that. You make it seem like walking is such a terrible thing.” 

“I just don’t want you to pass out, walking that far is tough.” Taehyung replied. 

“I’ll be fine, Hyung.” Beomgyu reassured, “Now, I really have to go now.” 

“I know, I know. See you later, Gyu. Make sure to get in contact at some point!” Taehyung said, embracing Beomgyu tightly one last time. 

The younger hugged him back with all his love before the two split, and Taehyung gave Beomgyu one final nod before Beomgyu turned away from the older and started his way to the town’s entrance, getting ready to kick fate’s ass and find his childhood friends whom he missed dearly. Beomgyu pulled out his notebook, flipping the pages to his first target: Choi Soobin. 

He had to pass through the Eastern Town, or in other terms, Dahlia, the city of the sunset flowers, which wasn’t too hard. He could easily rent an Inn and get some rest, explore the town, or even grab a carriage to the next. Stopping in Dahlia also would give Beomgyu time to run over his notes to make sure he was on track, and he had the right whereabouts, because unfortunately, none of these exact whereabouts were accurate, it was always the last place his friends were spotted, but at least it gave Beomgyu something to go off of. 

The dark haired mage flipped up his cloak hood, shielding him from the burning sun, and started on his way to the city of Dahlia. 

Except, poor Beomgyu had no idea what fate had in store for him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this chapter is kinda boring, sorry bout that. but next chapter picks up greatly!! hoping to post chapter 3 soon as well <3 hope u all enjoyed this one about beomgyu's hometown life!


End file.
